American Model
by MadnessInHetaliaLand
Summary: In which the nations didn't know is America is a model. All except one. RusAme


**Summary: In which America became a model for magazine. Not that he has a problem with posing though, even if his only clothing is a boxer. He used to model back in the 60's,**

 **The problem is when the nations discover it. No one knew that he models in his free time.**

 **Well, except for one.**

 **I kinda headcannon that the people knew the personification of their own country to be honest.**

 **Happy Birthday America! God Bless You and and may you last longer. I wish I could visit King Of Prussia Mall. That sounds so awesome (kesesesese~)**

 **This is a short one forgive me lol, sight RusAme, PruCan and AmericaxWorld.**

 **Some OCs are introduced. I just made them up for the sake of fanfic lol.**

 **Also, I headcannoned for a long time that Russia had a split personality when Soviet Union was formed. It faded slowly as it disintegrated.**

 **I do not own hetalia. If I do, the world would be full of yaoiness.**

* * *

 **In King of Prussia Mall,**

America gazed through the bustling crowd, seemed to be bored out of his mind as he wait for his latte to be done, and for Molossia to send him the newest memes.

Apart from Molossia, he got no one to talk to, due to being busy at World Cup. He could only support and cheer them on.

Anywho, speaking of memes, it reminded him of one incident..

 _"Dude, I don't even like tea. Coffee is my blood, my oxygen, I LIVE BY COFFEE!" America declared, as England sighed in response._

 _"I live by vodka, da!" Russia suddenly said, smiling._

 _"Thank God you understand me so well, dude."_

 _"You don't understand how delicious and precious tea is, America." England calmly muttered._

 _"I don't, which is why we chose to dumped them to the sea as a protest!" America added, voice full of pure optimism poured out of his mouth. Some nations started to chuckle, Canada included. He remembered that event like it was yesterday. Secretly, Him, America and other protesters dumped all boxes and celebrate._

 _He was present in that event, after all._

 _'The perk of being invisible. England didn't even notice I was there too.' He thought, chuckling._

 _"You..git! Those teas were the most EXPENSIVE OF THEM ALL!" England yelled, as he remembered the Boston Tea Party, triggered as hell._

 _"That's so sad Iggy, Tony play despacito." America said bluntly. The nations, except for the ones who knew the alien personally, were confused of who Tony is until the speaker suddenly rang with the familiar acoustic guitar._

 _Soon everyone was dancing and singing along, leaving a fuming England, Germany facepalming, and China muttering "Immature Westerners, aru." But he was also moving along with the music._

 _England only sighed in response, but smiled anyways._

Not that he mind though, he has patience. A lot of patience.

 _Something Iggy doesn't have_. He thought, as he stared at the mirror-like ceiling of the building. Since the Starbucks is at the first level, he can see the ceiling perfectly. He admitted that it was the best mall he and the others built in the past, for Gilbert.

And oh boy, his reaction was worth it. He was so happy that he hugged the lights out of America when it officially opened.

It's the same reaction, but with kisses, when New Prussia was introduced by Canada.

The mall is full of people though, people coming in, coming out of stores, as the water continued to flow down through the fountain.

"Here you go sir, cinnamon dolce, venti sized, thank you and have a nice day." The barista said, startling America from the thoughts of dreadful meeting in the next day, and smiled.

"Have a nice day as well, maam." America said, as he waved to the smiling barista, and sipped his latte. Tomorrow the meeting takes place in Pennsylvania, which where he is at the moment, and it's about the politics, which he truly despised, considering his boss is a true shit to his country. ( **No offense _him_ lovers) **

He could only sigh. He can imagine the impending doom when it comes to him presenting the politics, only for him to discuss about robotic crap and heroes, due to being afraid to present infront of people.

As he continued to gaze around, he turned to his side, and noticed two guys were staring at him. One from awe, and one with a smug look. They have a camera on the table, with few documents, particularly pictures.

 _Must be model photographers. Those good ol' days._. America thought, as he closed his eyes, as he reminisced the past of how he posed somewhat intimately for the first fime. It got popular really fast, as Marilyn Monroe only cheered and proudly said, "Now that's our country right there!" While Kennedy was half unamused and amused when he discovered it.

Tony commented that it could be a good distraction during Cold War but Kennedy is against it.

 _"We seriously don't want anyone to die from blood loss today."_ He declared, as the Congress agreed, yet amused.

So the magazine with his shirtless, zipper opened jeans, picture of his never got out of the nation. He respected that, since he really can't handle the embarrassment when others discovered about his seldom hobby.

He didn't mind the stare at first, as he continued to look around, until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around, only to find the same guy as before, with a companion.

"Um, hello sir. Have you ever been interested in.. modeling?" A guy, named Jeff in his nametag, asked, his eyes darting around the room, as if he's too nervous to be professional.

The guy next to him, named Matt, only facepalmed.

"Dude, he's Alfred. The United States of America himself!" America could only sigh, "He was the model in Vogue during the 60's! What he was trying to say is, are you still interested in modeling?" Matt asked, as America blinked.

"Yeah dude. It's my seldom hobby." He responded with a grin as the two males practically lit up like a firework.

"Swell." Jeff commented, as he gave America a card. "Are you free at the moment?"

America nodded. "Is it okay if you would be our model for today?" Matt asked.

"Sure dude! I'm bored anyways." He responded, as the two photographers smiled and all of them walked to a limousine.

As the limo drives to the destination, he flipped the card as he stared at the bolded words.

 _Calvin Klein, huh? Never been there before.._ America thought.

When they arrived at the destination, they were greeted by their boss.

"It's pleasure to meet you in person, Mr. USA." The Boss, named Arianna, greeted as they shook hands.

"Please call me Alfred. It's kinda weird for someone to call me by the country name." America murmured, blushing in nervousness. All of then started to walk inside, as he looked around the pictures attached to the wall.

"Ah, my apologies. Before we could start, do you mind if the pictorial involves underwear?" Arianna asked.

"I don't mind at all. I just hoped this physique is decent enough." He replied, as he stared down at his body, which has no fats at all.

"It's perfect. I've heard your stories from others, so you are perfect." She responded, as she led him through the dressing room.

As he undressed, he asked, "Do I also remove the dogtags?"

"No, they are needed for the pictorial, sir." Jeff responded from the outside. America stared at the clothing he's holding, and sighed.

"Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

 **An hour later,**

"Alrighty Alfred! Now pose like this. (see picture from above)" Matt said, as the camera continued capture the almost named American, who is only wearing a dark clad of underwear, lying on a bed.

"Like this?" America asked, as he felt his muscles stretched gently, abs becoming more visible. He felt a little uncomfortable from the wetness, since it would add an effect for the "sexiness," according to

"That's perfect! This will go viral as soon as it will be published." Jeff responded, as he continued to click.

I seriously hope they don't find out about this. America thought, as he changed his pose.

But deep down his heart, he knew the secret would be revealed soon.

* * *

His hope was in vain, however, as the meeting started.

While Germany discussed about the plans, he noticed Italy was reading a magazine, while blushing. There seemes to be a lil blood coming off his nose. Romano, curious, took a peek, only for him to blush afterwards.

"ITALY! WHY ARE YOU READING SOMETHING INAPPROPRIATE!" Germany yelled, as the nations stared at Italy, who was struggling to hold.

"Ve, it's just, I didn't know America is a model.."

Now everyone was staring at the deadpanned Nation, who afterwards had both of his hands covering his red face.

"Let me see!" France yelled, as Italy gave him the magazine. Then France cried, tears full of happiness.

"Amerique. I'm so proud of you, I knew that you have some of my trait." France said, as he continued to praise his beloved son grown up and having an attractive appearance like he does.

"France, please." America could only respond, muffled by his hands.

England and Canada could only gape at the picture of America on a compromising position, all while wearing only boxers. England fumed and said, "Oh bloody hell, why would you capture my son into this.. position?!" Then continued to scream about how inappropriate and compromise his poses is.

Mexico could only stare and nod. "I knew it."

When the magazine was passed out, the reactions were hilarious. America could've captured their faces if he wasn't hiding his face in embarrassment.

Most nations had a nosebleed moment, Japan already drawing a manga about it, Korea saying "Can I touch your boobs, America?" With China responding, flustered at seeing America's abs, he literally thought that he was fat, "No one is boob grabbing anyone, aru!"

"Why didn't you tell us about your hobby, America. Prussia and I could've join you." Denmark asked, while grinning at his best friend's picture. Findland could only sigh, saying "Our child grew up too fast, huh Britain.." while Sweden patted his back.

"Don't even dare, you fool." Norway responded.

"Because, this is the result." America only responded, getting too uncomfortable as some nations stared at him with bedroom eyes.

 _If I get conquered again, I would just hide in my fallout shelter, or for Tony to fly me away to another habitable planet.._ He thought, sighing.

Suddenly, Canada slammed his hands down the table, his aura grew dark.

"Undress my brother in your eyes one more time, I'll beat you up with my hockey stick, eh." He threatened, as his icy glare send chills down everyone's spine.

"I'll be okay, Mattie." America tried to say, as the room was erupted with new arguments.

No one knew that:

1.) America is actually very muscular. Which made his superhuman strength more sense.

2.) He poses for magazine ever since a decade ago.

Before today, and when they walked outside at the end of the building few hours later, they could only see magazines with his pose everywhere. And a big poster as well, saying "Would you resist such delicious dessert?"

"NEVER!" One nation yelled, causing others to scream in agreements. America could only sigh as his people stared at them in confusion and amusement.

Before today, no one knew all of those delicious facts.

Well, all but one.

Few hours ago in the meeting, A familiar purple eyes could only stare at America and others in amusement as they continued their antics, heck even Belarus was a little flustered. Without anyone noticing, he pulled a picture out of his pocket, and gaze at it, with blush covering his face.

In the picture is America posing on the bed, but with a little difference. His underwear was down enough to reveal more of his navel, but not his genitals. His body was covered with droplets, arms raised to the back of his head, eyes drooped and hair sticking on his forehead. His mouth was biting his dogtag seductively.

At the back of the picture, it said,

"You're welcome, pops. Now you can go off with your imagination. Don't get boners in meeting though.

-the awesome Pennsylvania and Alaska."

He only sighed in happiness, yet exasperation. Those kids will be the end of him. He kissed the picture lightly and placed it back on his pocket. That Capitalist would be the end of him, as well.

He actually knew that America was a model long time ago. How, you ask?

Well..

* * *

 _Flashback,_

 _It was during Cold War when Russia was requested to spy on America for more details on bombs._

 _Russia wanted to disagree but then again, he has no control. He really doesn't want America to get hurt, or worse, killed by his government's creation._

 _He walked around New York, with black hair wig, leather jacket and boots, with his scarf on. He admired on how warm the place is, even if it's winter. He could stare up the skyscrapers in amazement, as a snowflake landed on his snow._

 _As he continued to explore, he stumbled upon something that he would never forget for the rest of his life._

 _It's a poster about America, with his pants on, he noted that the zipper was open, revealing a little bulge, his glasses down enough to reveal those ocean-like eyes he loved. His broad chest and abs are visibly shown, seemed to be drenched with sweat._

 _He started blushing. He could only imagine him on his bed, ready to be taken by him._

 _'No, no, no. No boners in public, da..' He thought, as he tried to imagine something unpleasant._

 _"Dad is really sexy for you to handle, huh?" A voice asked, as Russia turned around to see the personification of New York._

 _"Don't even bother with the excuse, I know it's you, Russia." He responded, before Russia could compose himself. "Your posture and scarf is all the evidence I needed. I do hope that you're not going to hurt dad, however. Me and my siblings would just destroy you in the spot." He pointed at his siblings on the distance, who were hanging out on the bench, chattings and laughing. Even if he knew their another dad wouldn't hurt him, he still needs to make sure that it's not the Soviet himself._

 _"I would never. You know that John." He only nodded, as his posture relaxed that it's their father Ivan himself. "It's just I didn't know Fredka is a model." He murmured, as New York smirked in amusement._

 _"It's his first time. It went well, as you can see here," He gestures to the crowd, who is blushing and taking pictures (camera) of the poster._

 _"Here," He added, as he gave Russia a small envelope, and a sunflower with purple ribbon tied on it's stem. "It's an early birthday gift that dad wanted to give to you without any trouble. And," He also gave him a small black folder, "Me and my sibling's gift to you. Enjoy your stay, and pretend we never chat for the sake of the people." He said, as he walked away, waving Russia farewell._

 _As Russia went to his room back in Moscow days later, he finally opened the letter. It's about America greeting him Happy Birthday, and hope that he would be back as one soon._

 _He smiled as he put the sunflower in a vase full of water. Then he opened the black folder, only for him to get flustered and facepalmed._

 _'вы, дети, будете убивать меня.' He thought, as he stared at the photos._

 _Its America with the same form, but different poses. All have "classified" stamp on their back._

 _There was a note saying "You're welcome, dad. Don't let others show though. -Alaska"_

 _He sighed exasperatedly and faceplanted on his pillow._

 **A/N: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY WOOOOT!**


End file.
